Camryn
by BashfulC
Summary: When Lionel's Goddaughter comes to town after he's shot, sparks fly between her and Lex.


I'm just going to say two things: One, I have no clue what I'm doing I've never written a Smallville fic before. Second, I own nothing except Camryn and all that she stands for, badass girls who get under Lexipoo's skin.  
  
Camryn  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lex Luthor was having a bad week. His father had bought him out and had been shot by the town sheriff. Granted, he didn't much care about his father, but he didn't want the man to die. And Clark, the only one in this ruddy town who gave a damn about him had nearly been killed while his father had been charged with the attempted murder. While the sheriff had put the blame on Jonathan Kent, Lex had put the blame on Dominique and Clark had put the blame on him! All he wanted right now was to get home, have a cup of wine, and relax. He'd sort out the whole LexCorp-was-gone thing later.  
  
As he parked in his garage, his thoughts went back to his father. The man was smart, a complete moron at times, but usually quite smart. He should have known that threatening the town sheriff was a bad idea. It had nearly gotten him killed and an innocent man put in prison. That was one thing he could be grateful for, Clark had found the real perpetrator and his father was off the hook. Not for the first time did he wonder about that boy. He always seemed to accomplish the Good Boy thing he had going for him, even in times of complete danger. He shook his head. Lately, all his thoughts seemed to come back to two things; his father and Clark.  
  
He walked into his study, threw his keys on the desk and poured himself a glass of wine from his private stash. Lying down on a couch, he ran a hand over his face, and sighed contented. He lay there for a few minutes before getting up to get a file and his laptop from his desk. He needed to distract himself from the growing boulder in his stomach. Something was coming and he wasn't sure whether to embrace it or run for the hills.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Camryn Johnson was a woman on a mission. A she parked in the Smallville Medical Center she thought about why she was so pist off. She had been in England on business when her personal assistant, James, had contacted her about the attempted murder on her Godfather. Granted, she hadn't seen the man in over three years, not since Lex' eighteenth birthday bash, but he was part of her family all the same. You'd never guess it from her expression, but she was worried about the old man. Her thoughts turned to Lex and her mouth quirked.  
  
As her God brother, he hadn't been a very good one. She strongly suspected she would have become an honest, sweet, kind young woman if he hadn't been so adamant about teaching her the ins and outs of "good business" while she visited him and his father on summer breaks. She had learned early on how to use her charm, looks, and money to her advantage. Some of her employees thought of her as a cold-hearted bitch. She even had a nickname: Icicle. She grinned. She actually liked it; it fit her to a 'T.'  
  
When her father died three years ago, two months before Lex' birthday, she, as the sole child, had inherited the entire Johnson fortune. Her father had been the world's architectural 'king'. DreamLife Corp (or DreamLife Architectural Firm) was the largest, most prominent architectural corporation in the world. Ninety-five percent of the words buildings were designed and constructed by them. That made her family just as rich as the Luthor's, more so actually. And ever since she took over, it had flourished even more. She had been in England checking out a minor glitch between some of her employees. She had ended firing two of them. They had been excess baggage anyway. Shaking her head, she walked into the medical center.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" The secretary person looked up at her with a wide-eyed expression. She inwardly grinned. She had dressed to impress. Feminine black slacks, a charcoal grey turtle neck, black low heels, and her ever prominent knee length black duster completed the outfit. Her bright red hair with two black streaks that she had recently added for a dramatic effect was done in a perfect French braid with the two black strands framing her face. Her make up was flawless, and her clothes were spotless. Anything less of perfect was inconceivable.  
  
"Yes, I am here to see Lionel Luthor. I am Camryn Johnson, his Goddaughter." It was amusing watching the nurse's shock. The wide-eyed expression had gone to disbelief when she mentioned she was here to see Lionel, then stunned when she told the nurse her name. Obviously, this place wasn't as backwards as she had previously assumed.  
  
"He's on the third floor, room 309." Nodding her thanks, she took an elevator to the third floor and easily found the room. It was guarded by two policemen who were currently engaged in a conversation with that sniveling donkey, Dominique. Stepping into the conversation, she smiled sweetly at the wary lackey.  
  
"Hello Dominique. Long time no see." She inwardly laughed at his slack-jawed expression.  
  
"It certainly had been a long time, Camryn." She narrowed her eyes at his disrespect. Using her first name! The nerve of him.  
  
"I believe that's Ms. Johnson to you. I've come to see my Papa." She accidentally slipped in her nickname for her Godfather. He studied her for a few minutes then nodded at the guards. They stepped aside and she pushed the door open herself.  
  
Stepping in, she studied her Godfather. He was slightly pale, his eyes were closed, but his breathing indicated that he was awake. She knew he was blind (which irritated her to no end), as a Get Well Soon gift, she had sent him a rare artifact from an archeological dig she had "picked up" on her travels. She smiled softly. This was one of the four people she had been able to talk openly with; the other three had been Lex' mother, Lex himself, and her own mother. Her father hadn't really given a hoot about her. She was just an unwanted female heir to him. /See daddy? This woman is doing quite fine on her own./ She was ripped out of her thoughts when Lionel suddenly spoke.  
  
"Rynni? Is that you?" She grimaced at the nickname. Sitting down, she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How did you know?" He opened his eyes and stared at her direction, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"You always wear the same perfume; Perfect Lace. What are you doing here?" She smiled slightly. Trust him to know the scent of her favorite perfume. /And get straight to the point/, her mind added.  
  
"James told me you had been shot. Have they found out who did it?" She asked. She knew that whoever had, she would have fun with him. No one messed with her family and lived to tell about it. He smirked.  
  
"The police have already taken care of him. It was the sheriff." She blinked. Shaking her head, she softly admonished him.  
  
"You threatened him, didn't you? You should know by now not to do that. Especially with a law enforcement officer from the hick land!" He chuckled.  
  
"Don't say that to Lex; he's made 'friends' with some of the hicks." From the tone of voice, she knew he didn't approve of his new companions. Smirking to herself, she realized he had never approved of any of the pals-- male or female--Lex had brought home. The only girlfriend he had been okay with had been her. /Okay Cam, lets not go down *that* road again./ Shaking her head, she spotted the Donkey watching then. Remembering his disrespect, she turned to her Papa.  
  
"Papa? Your Donkey has turned disrespectful. He called me by my first name without my permission. It seems your hospital stay has softened him up." He frowned.  
  
"Now we can't have that. Please get Dominique, if you can." /Victory!/ she smiled evilly to herself. She motioned through the window at the Donkey to come in. /Good nickname for him./ she thought absently to herself. She watched him as he walked in and stood protectively by Lionel's head.  
  
"Mr. Luthor? You called?" He asked. She grinned wickedly when he glanced at her. He paled. Lionel turned towards his lackey.  
  
"Dominique, I've heard that you did not show my Goddaughter any respect." Donkey's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sir, I have shown her all the respect in my power." Camryn rolled her eyes. /Suck up. No wonder Lex dislikes you/ she thought.  
  
"Then I suppose her level of respect doesn't match mine or Lex', hmmm?" She was enjoying this, most definitely. Dominique was shifting, uncertainly.  
  
"Sir, I showed the respect she deserves. Certainly you can't fault me for that." He voice took on a slightly panicked quality to it.  
  
"I see. Then while you address me and Lex as Mr. Luthor and Luthor Jr. which by the way, he only tolerates because he hates being called Mr. anything, my *Goddaughter* deserves be called by her first name?" He asked the truly panicked Donkey.  
  
"Sir?" He asked uncertainly. Lionel smiled.  
  
"You will refer to Camryn as Ms. Johnson or simply Milady. If you ever show a sliver of disrespect towards my Goddaughter again I will not hesitate in dismissing you. *Permanently.* Is that clear?" Dominique grimaced.  
  
"Yes sir." Lionel smiled.  
  
"Good. You can leave now." He dismissed Donkey. Camryn was giving the most evil grin. He glanced at her one more time before exiting. Turning to her Papa, she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Lionel. Now, its getting late and I need to find a good hotel in this hick town. I love you; I'll be in town for two weeks. Where's Lex?" She asked, wondering where he was staying.  
  
"You're not staying at any hotel. Tell Dominique to take you to the estate. I'm sure Lex will be happy to see you." She stifled a sigh.  
  
"Lionel, that ship set sail a long time ago. As much as I cared for and respected him, he just couldn't give me that in return. I will take you up on your offer though. Just don't expect fireworks to fly." She warned him. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"We'll see. Two hundred says you're back together by the end of the week." he sounded so confident she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. She smiled.  
  
Shaking his hand, she nodded. "You have a bet. Two hundred dollars by midnight on Friday; today's Tuesday. Better get your pocketbook." She watched as a smile slowly graced his features.  
  
She stood up and bent down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she squeezed his hand before walking towards the door. Turning back to her Papa, she smiled softly.  
  
"G'night Lionel." She said softly. She turned and walked out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Camryn grinned to herself as she was directed by the Donkey to a parking space in the spacious garage. She turned off the ignition and gave him a look.  
  
"Dominique? The door?" She drawled. He scowled, but got out and opened her door. Stepping out of the car, she gave him a sweet'n'sour look. Turning to the kitchen door, she spotted two people watching her. Waving to her trunk, she smiled at them.  
  
"Hello. I'm Camryn Johnson, Lionel Luthor's Goddaughter. He said I could stay here while I'm in Smallville. You, help Donkey over here with my luggage. Take it to a guest room. You, please take me to my darling God brother." The two in question quickly sprang in action.  
  
The cook held out his arm and she walked into the kitchen. Ignoring the smells, she walked behind the young cook. Glancing around, she realized the rumors were true, Lionel Luthor really *had* sent the European castle to Smallville, brick by brick. She smiled at the cook when he stopped in front of two oak doors. He knocked slightly and opened it when the preoccupied voice of her ex answered.  
  
"Come in." She smiled as she walked in.  
  
Absently hearing the door close, she walked over to the desk, and behind it, Lex Luthor. His black silk shirt was opened at the throat, exposing a bit of skin, his jacket was thrown over a coach. His face was concentrated on his laptop and she grinned as she remembered an April Fools prank she had played on him several years before. He had woken up to find a small fake dagger tattoo on his bald head. He had been pissed. She stood in front of him for a few minutes, waiting for him to acknowledge her.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Lex was not in the mood for a visitor. He was still trying to determine how he could fix his little problem with LexCorp. From what he could tell, his father had bought out all his people. /Just like him./  
  
Trying his best to ignore the person standing in front of his desk, he typed a little more before a familiar scent caught his attention. Setting his jaw, he looked up to see Daisy Camryn Johnson, his ex girlfriend, and the only women he ever truly loved besides his mother and nanny, standing in front of his desk. And she was smirking. Damn! He really hated it when she did that.  
  
"Camryn." He stated. She smiled. God damn, why on earth was she doing this to him? He really didn't need his ex showing up right now; even if she was his God sister.  
  
"Lex." Lex he forced a smile on his face. Standing up, he walked around and took her hand in his. Kissing her knuckles, he kept his blue- grey eyes on her own emerald green ones.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, his mouth quirking slightly. She smiled, her eyes softening.  
  
"I heard about Lionel and decided to come and see him. I was going to stay in a hotel, but your father insisted I stay here." She explained, instantly relaxing at his touch. She inwardly sighed. Too bad time travel wasn't real; she would give anything to be able to go back in time and stop herself from making a big mistake. Giving herself a mental shake, she realized that this was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
Lex was having more or less the same thoughts. He really wished he hadn't been so paranoid and never had told her. She had been the only one he was able to trust and she in return. They had been able to have intelligent conversations, they had the same interests, and they found there personalities were a lot alike. He had nearly proposed to her, the love of his life. Then Derrick came into the picture.  
  
Derrick Anthony had been enthralled with Camryn--and her money. She thought of him as a pesky little bug, something to be squashed. Lex thought of him as competition to be destroyed. He had been so preoccupied about possibly losing Camryn he never realized he was pushing her away. He had done background checks, hired private investigators, and even threatened Derrick to stay away.  
  
At the same time, he had checked Camryn out, second guessed the one person he shouldn't have. She had been loyal to a fault. He hadn't been. She had been patient and honest. He hadn't been. She had been completely in love with him and had told him so. He was, but had never told her. In the end, his jealous tendencies and over paranoia pushed her away. He had lost the only thing that had mattered to him and his heart had shrunk even further because of it.  
  
Pushing the morbid thoughts away, he smiled at his former love. Over the years, he had learned how to decipher all her facial expressions. She was troubled, though her face was calm. She obviously was thinking about something important.  
  
"Join me for dinner, luv?" He inwardly cringed. He really hadn't meant for that little endearment to slip out. Judging by her expression neither had she. She suddenly smiled almost shyly.  
  
"I would love to Lex. But don't expect us to go back to the way we were. That ship set sail a long time ago." She warned him. Inwardly, she wondered who she was trying to convince, him or her.  
  
Because she was seriously worried that she just might be falling again. Which would be so of the not good.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next day, Lex took Camryn on a tour of the town. It didn't take long. They finally ended up at the Talon for cappuccinos.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Luthor. What can I get you and your friend?" The waitress asked. Lex gave her a quirked smile.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Lang. This is Camryn, my father's Goddaughter. Rynni, this is Lana Lang, a good friend of Clark, my best friend. Two cappuccinos please." He ordered. She nodded. She motioned towards the door as the bell twinkled.  
  
"Here comes farm boy and his mom, now. Hey Clark, Mrs. Kent." Camryn looked up and saw the tall farm boy Lex had told her about at dinner the night before. The woman was obviously his mother. Something inside her cracked, Mrs. Kent looked a lot like her own mother.  
  
"Mrs. Kent. Clark. How are you?" Lex asked. They smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine Lex, just dropping off some more pies. And you?" she asked, glancing at Camryn. Lex knew what that look meant. Even though he wasn't her son, she expected him to have good manners.  
  
"This is my God sister, Camryn Johnson. Dad's her God father. She came to see him. Rynni, this is Clark Kent, and Martha Kent, his mother. I told you about them at dinner last night." Camryn gave them a smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both. *Flexi* has told me so much about you." She said sweetly, glancing at her slightly annoyed ex. Martha smiled and Clark just looked amused.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Why do you call him Flexi?" Camryn grinned wickedly. Lex inwardly groaned. Camryn opened her mouth but Lex beat her to it.  
  
"I don't think now's the time, Rynni." Camryn grimaced.  
  
"If you don't stop calling me Rynni, now will *be* the time." She told him sweetly. He took the hint. Unfortunately for him, Clark was giving him a look he knew all too well. He was going to figure out the meaning of the nickname, or die trying. Lex shot her a look as Mrs. Kent left, Clark settled into a chair opposite of him, and Lana brought over the cappuccinos. She just smiled sweetly at him. Turning her attention to Clark, she gazed at him under her eyelashes.  
  
"So, according to Lex, you're quite smart. Honor roll and all that." She started a conversation. Clark shot Lex a look, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. She looked him up and down.  
  
"Smart *and* cute; the full package. Have you ever thought of modeling? I think you'd be *very* good at it." She bit her lip shyly, but inside she was laughing. The poor guy hadn't known what hit him. He looked quite startled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lex holding back a smirk.  
  
"Uh.no. I'd never thought of modeling."  
  
|Poor Clark. Cam's really doing a number on his nerves.| Lex thought as he watched his ex and his best friend. The ringing of a cell phone suddenly interrupted Camryn's flirting. |Shame. I wonder how many shades of red Clark could go before he excused himself.| He watching as Camryn flipped open her cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Smallville morgue. You kill em, we'll chill em." Ignoring the shocked look Clark's face the amused one on Lex', she listened to the Australian accent that was James voice.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Goddess. By the way, do I have to call you that? Cause its getting a little old. Anyway, Esmeralda wants to know when you're coming home. Also, where you are, but I told her that you're in Kansas. I think she believes you're in Metropolis. She's pissed. She's your personal maid and advisor, I think she's bored." Camryn shook her head. Esmey was just too much.  
  
"Nathaniel, the manager of the LA office wants to know whether to cancel and rearrange your meeting tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, but I completely rescheduled all the meetings and such. The next two weeks are now completely free. You've been invited to the Queen's Ball in England; I talked with Prince Charles and told him that you were sorry, but your Godfather was shot so you'd have to take a rain check. We really have to get him up to date on the American slang language." Camryn snickered.  
  
"Is it always business with you James? And please send a bouquet of roses to the Queen as an apology. Between you and me though, I wasn't looking forward to the ball anyway. I hate getting really dressed up and being hit on by Prince William all night was not on my to-do list." She told him, absently noticing the tightening of Lex' jaw.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
As Camryn chatted with her personal assistant, Lex was being bombarded with questions by Clark.  
  
"So, what's the deal with her? There's more there than her being your God sister." Clark might be oblivious to his own love problems, but he had a knack for noticing the romantic issues of others. Lex gave him a dry smirk.  
  
"Let's just say we have a history." Clark gave him a look.  
  
"And let me guess, you want a future." The two young men looked up at Chloe Sullivan. She sat down, glancing quickly at Camryn. Lex gave her a mysterious smile.  
  
"Even if I did, I was under the impression that you did hard news, not gossip. That's not in your jurisdiction." He said thinly. Chloe took the hint and droped the subject.  
  
Camryn absently listened to the conversation between Lex, Clark and the chick who she guessed must be Chloe. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Hello, Princess? Ya there? Earth to Camryn, come in Camryn. Houston, we have a problem. Camryn's been abducted by aliens. I guess you don't care that I sold the entire corporation. And for a dollar no less. " That snapped Camryn out of her musings.  
  
"You did WHAT?!?" She yelled. Snapping her eyes around, she quickly lowered her voice.  
  
"James when I get my hands on you they will never find your body! How could you do something so irresponsible?! And without my consent? You imbecile, if my father were alive, he'd strangle you! You better get it back or I suggest you start digging a six feet hole!" she whispered angrily to him. He chuckled.  
  
"Knew that get your attention." He commented, amused. Camryn's eyes were burning.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you scared the living bejezus out of me so you could GET MY ATTENTION?! James! Never, EVER scare me like that again. I hate it when you do that. You do realize that I could make your life a living hell don't you?" she asked him.  
  
He chuckled. "Princess, being your personal assistant has already made my life a living hell."  
  
She opened her mouth to make a nasty retort but the sound of someone chuckling caught her attention and she looked up into the amused eyes of Lex. Motioning with his hand, he took the phone.  
  
"James. Lex Luthor here. Consider your convo with Rynni over. Call her tonight. Bye." With that he snapped the phone shut. Tossing the phone its owner, Lex smirked at her enraged expression. Suddenly, she smirked.  
  
"Clark, you know that lovely little nickname I mentioned? Well Lex got-mmmph!" Lex had suddenly realized his error and had placed a hand over her mouth. He felt her mouth lift into an evil smirk right before she bit him.  
  
"Ow! You bit me!" He clutched his hand, checking it over. The teeth marks were slowly fading. He didn't dare look over at Clark and Chloe; they probably found all this very amusing.  
  
"You put your hand over my mouth, Lex. Of curse I'd bite you. You should have learned that years ago." The double meaning didn't go unnoticed by either Clark or Chloe as there eyes went wide. Lex bit back a groan.  
  
"He got his nickname because he can be very.flexible." She told them impishly. Clark went red, Chloe smirked, although she appeared slightly shocked, and Lex was muttering curses under his breath. Getting up, she threw a couple dollars on the table, grabbed her drink and walked outside. She faintly heard Lex excusing himself before he joined her. They crossed the street and were in the car before he finally commented it. By grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"What were you thinking? I have a reputation here in Smallville and I don't need you to ruin it. And no matter how much I might want what we had back, it doesn't give you the right to totally destroy everything I've worked to achieve." He let go of her chin, and started the car. The ride back to the estate was tense as Camryn thought over what he had said and Lex cursed himself for admitting he wanted her back.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
When they finally got back, they instantly went in separate directions; Lex to his office, Camryn to her room. While Lex was trying not to throw something, Camryn was making a decision. If he wasn't going to act, then she would.  
  
She exchanged her knee length black skirt, with a pair of ultra low black leather pants. In place of her silk blouse was a blood red leather tube top that tied on the sides. She took her waist length hair out of its braid and put it in a messy bun held together with chop sticks and curled the strands that escaped. Her curled black streaks framed her face. Shaking her head, the curls bounced before they returned to there place. She applied just the right amount of makeup, then, making sure she looked perfect, she walked out. She was going to get back what she use to have or die trying!  
  
Fortunately for her, Lex had decided the same thing. He was a Luthor damn it! They never lost what they truly wanted! He went and changed into a pair of black slacks and a black pirate shirt untied at the top. He was pacing back and forth in his office when a knock at the door made him turn. Standing uncertainly in the doorway was Esmeralda, Camryn's personal maid.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Newman? I thought you were in New York." She smiled softly at him.  
  
"Yes well, James told me Camryn was in Kansas and since I knew you were in Smallville, I came here. Do you know where she is?" She looked enthusiastic at the prospect at seeing Camryn and Lex knew why. Esmeralda and James Newman thought of Camryn as a daughter and Camryn thought of them like a pair of surrogate parents. She always said they were easy to talk to and she was right. He even found himself talking with them on the rare occasions that they met up. He smiled.  
  
"I was just waiting for her actually. Though, I'm not entirely sure she's gonna come. I screwed up." She smiled wryly.  
  
"Again." she commented. He gave her a quick smile before his attention to the sexy Goddess behind Esmey who had come to earth just to torment him.  
  
Camryn stared at Lex. She could barely breathe from nerves and excitement. Unlike most women who had found his lack of hair quite annoying, she found it attractive. She had never been fond of men who felt they had to be perfect in every way in order to be attractive. In her eyes, his lack of hair made him just perfect. And black really was his color.  
  
He watched her every move and the taunt firmness of her bare stomach made him go slightly lightheaded. He could distinctly remember the feeling of her under him as he made her shriek. Her stomach was very ticklish. Glancing below, he noticed that the pants looked like they had been painted on. She looked slightly confined in her tube top; her breasts were nearly spilling out over the top (not that he was complaining). Another thought came to him and he felt a familiar tightening in his pants. Shaking the thoughts off, he walked over to his little Vixen. Taking her hand in his he pressed his lips to her knuckles.  
  
Camryn felt a shiver go down her back as he kissed her knuckles. /Wish he would get with the smoochies though. I could really go for some smoochies./ she absently thought.  
  
Esmeralda shook her head slightly. They had completely forgotten about her. She decided to help them along. Spotting a stereo, she quickly walked over and looked for an appropriate song. She finally found a CD that she knew Camryn loved. Slipping it in, she pressed the right button and smiled as the soft melody drifted over the two. She slipped out before she ruined the mood.  
  
Camryn smiled softly as the strains of Drowning by Backstreet Boys filtered out. She grinned at Lex' pained expression; this wasn't his usual kind of music. Still, when he gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't object. She simply rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sometimes being short came in handy.  
  
::::Don't pretend you're sorry  
  
I know you're not  
  
You know you got the power  
  
To make me weak inside  
  
Girl you leave me breathless  
  
But it's okay 'cause  
  
You are my survival  
  
Now hear me say  
  
I can't imagine life  
  
Without your love  
  
Even forever don't seem  
  
Like long enough  
  
'Cause every time I breathe  
  
I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
  
Late at night  
  
'Cause I long for the safety  
  
Of flowing freely  
  
In your arms  
  
I don't need another lover  
  
It's not for me  
  
'Cause only you can save me  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
I can't imagine life  
  
Without your love  
  
And even forever don't seem  
  
Like long enough  
  
'Cause every time I breathe  
  
I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love  
  
Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
'Cause you're the air  
  
That I breathe  
  
Every time I breathe  
  
I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
And baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep me drowning  
  
In your love  
  
I keep drowning  
  
In your love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Can't help it no, no  
  
'Cause every time I breathe  
  
I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
You keep me  
  
Drowning in your love::::  
  
As the song ended, Camryn looked up at Lex and smiled. He looked into her eyes before slowly bending. Camryn swallowed. Suddenly she wasn't sure what the hell she was doing.  
  
His hot breathe on her face finally brought her back to reality. She wanted him and God damn it she was gonna have him! She looked up and closed the distance between them before she could change her mind.  
  
His lips were soft and warm. As the tip of his tongue touched her lips, she slowly parted to give him access. As his tongue slipped in, she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they rediscovered the pleasures they each had to offer, Esmeralda and James, who had been on his way to Smallville when he called Cam, watched as there surrogate daughter rekindled the only relationship she had truly been happy in.  
  
However, when Lex slowly lowered her onto one of his couches, they both turned away. That was something they didn't really need to see. Suddenly Esmeralda noticed Dominique (or the Donkey as she called him during there late night conversation the day before), walking towards the office doors. They quickly stepped in front of the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Dominique, but Mr. Luthor is currently preoccupied. You should probably come back much later." James told him. Dominique scowled.  
  
"I need to let him know that his father will be getting out of the hospital on Friday according to the doctors. A home nurse will have to be hired to take care of him." Dominique said as he made for the door. James stepped in front of him. Dominique frowned. James' two hundred pounds of pure muscle was slightly intimidating for a small man like Dominique.  
  
"I'm sure you need to tell him, however Lex and Camryn are currently preoccupied and I do not believe that Mr. Luthor would appreciate it if you'd interrupt them at this time. Knowing Cam, she'd skin you alive." Dominique suddenly realized what exactly the two were so occupied with. Esmeralda saw his eyes brighten.  
  
"If you so much as hint that they are getting along to Mr. Luthor, I will personally see to it that you are chained and dragged behind a truck going through a thorn bush. Let them tell him. Both will be very put off if you do it for them." She warned him. Dominique thought it over and realized that if he said a word, Lex would more than likely have him skewered. He didn't even want to think what Ms. Johnson would do. He gave the pair a curt nod, before turning on his heel and walking away. Esmeralda smiled at James and quickly went to the rooms the Luthor maids had prepared for them.  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next morning, Camryn awoke to the nuzzling of Lex Luthor. She glanced around, trying to remember exactly how they had ended up in his bedroom.  
  
"The secret passages." Lex' slightly husky voice reminded her. She grinned. /Oh yeah. The passages we use to use to get away from Lionel./ She giggled slightly as she thought of the night. It had been so.fun. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Snuggling into his chest, she sighed.  
  
"Esmeralda and James are here." She quickly stopped snuggling and turned around.  
  
"What?" Lex smirked.  
  
"They arrived last night. James called on my cell phone and told me that my father will be let out on Friday and that I need to hire a private home nurse. He also said Dominique had been informed of our being back together and mentioned something about beer, a bet, and an interesting game of billiards. Why do you keep him around?" he asked. She smiled, amused.  
  
"First off, I keep him around because he gets the job done and is not afraid of me. Secondly, I think he was talking about a bet I made with your father that I lost last night. I have no clue about Billiards or beer." He gave her a searching look. She blushed.  
  
"I told him that we would never get back together and he said we'd be back together by Friday. If we got back together on Saturday, I would've won. Two hundred." She answered his unvoiced question. He smirked.  
  
"Did you by any chance remember my father's number one rule when he bets? He never does it unless he knows for sure that he will win." Camryn sighed.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." she muttered. Lex gave her a look.  
  
"Make me look bad." She elaborated. He smirked.  
  
"My father lives to make people look bad. It's his hobby." He reminded her dryly. She snickered.  
  
"We might as well get up. BTW, I have the perfect way to tell Lionel about us." She told him as she threw the covers off. She walked over to his dresser and proceeded to rummage around for a shirt and pants. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Lex watching her intently. Grinning wickedly, she gave her behind a little shake and bit back a laugh at the look he threw her.  
  
She finally found an outfit and changed, running her fingers through her hair. She smirked at him in the mirror before pulling down a small torch lamp and slipping into one of the passages.  
  
Once back in her own room, she showered and changed into a pair of low rider black jeans, a snug emerald turtle neck that ended just below her breasts, and a black jean jacket. She smiled as Esmeralda slipped into the room with a brush, hair ties, and an itty bitty curler.  
  
Soon, her hair was done in eight itty bitty French braids that tied off at the end so that the rest of her hair that Esmey had curled into ringlets was loose down her back. It was the perfect natural headband. Esmey quickly did her make-up and then left her alone. She smiled. It was good having Esmey around. Slipping on a pair of black leather ankle boots with an inch high heel, and picking up her mini backpack, she walked out of the door, leaving the pants and shirt she stole from Lex in the hamper.  
  
Finding her way to the dining hall, she slipped into the seat opposite of Lex and grabbed a bagel. He gave her a nod to let her know he was aware, and then went back to his paper. She grinned.  
  
After breakfast, the two made there plans to both tell Lionel and irritate him at the same time. After leaving the hiring of a nurse up to Esmey and James, the two packed there bags, called Clark to inform him that they were going on a vacation and he had better have his bags packed in ten minutes, and said goodbye to Esmey and James. Once done, they got into Lex's Jaguar and went to pick up Clark.  
  
When they got to the farm, they found Jonathan Kent arguing with Clark, who was dragging out two bags.  
  
"Clark, you're not going! I'm not going to let you allow Lex Luthor to pay for a vacation to God knows where!" Clark sighed.  
  
"Mom already said I could go." Clark reminded his father, as he placed his bags in the backseat. Quicker than the eye could see, Camryn walked up to Jonathan and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Mr. Kent, I've been under the impression that you dislike Lionel Luthor, correct?" She asked, knowing full well the answer. Clark opened his mouth but Lex placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Trust her." Clark backed down, nodding.  
  
"That's right. I don't care who knows it any more." He told her. He had no clue who she was, but he liked her honest face.  
  
"Lex and I are going to my condo in Hawaii. We're gonna inform Lionel that we're going on a vacation; only we're gonna tell him we're going somewhere else. He'll think we're going to elope, and I can guarantee it'll put his knickers in a twist." She shook her head and muttered "Been hanging around James too much."  
  
Jonathan thought that over. Looking at the cool, calm expression on Lex' face, to the begging in his son's eyes, and finally to the admonishing look on his wife's, he knew he was outnumbered. And besides, getting Lionel Luthor annoyed would be a nice thing to be a part of. He sighed.  
  
"Fine. You may go Clark. However, don't expect this to become a routine thing. When you get back you will be working on the farm for the week, no breaks or other treats. Understand?" Clark nodded. He hugged his father, then his mom before getting in behind Camryn and Lex. They quickly left and were soon headed towards the medical center.  
  
On the way, they explained to Clark what was going on and why he was needed. Since Clark was Lex' best friend, Lionel would think that he had come to help and support him. Camryn had already called her best bud Jessica and informed her of the plan. Once at the center, they parked and walked to Lionel's room.  
  
They walked in and Camryn handed the money and note to Lionel and then they quickly left before he could get a word in edgewise. Once outside, they got in the car and then started for Metropolis, free and exhilarated.  
  
In the Smallville Medical Center, Lionel felt the money, knowing full well that it was two hundred dollars and what it meant. He called Dominique into the room to have him read the note. '  
  
"It says 'Papa, you won. Lex and I are heading to Vegas with Clark and Jessica. Be nice to the nurse, we'll bring you back a souvenir. Love, your soon to be daughter-in-law, Camryn.'" He swallowed at the look of concealed annoyance on his bosses face.  
  
"And here I thought those two had more sense than to elope." 


End file.
